


Why Are You Writing This In a Library?!

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Characters Writing Fanfiction, First Meetings, M/M, best to keep fandom away from the outside world honestly, don't draw mildly smutty fanart in public either, don't write porn in a public library kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nick hears furious typing coming across the table from him in the library, and his curiosity gets the better of him. He starts to read when the guy typing leaves. Bad idea.





	Why Are You Writing This In a Library?!

Nick looked up at the sound of furious typing from the opposite side of the table to him. He couldn't see much of the guy who was sitting there, except that he had dirty-blonde hair. It was times like this Nick was both thankful for and infuriated by the dividers built into the tables. No one could see that he was basically drawing gay fanart, but he couldn't see the person across from him who was suddenly much more intriguing than the anatomy study he was doing.

The guy glanced up and Nick hurriedly looked back down at his paper. The glimpse of striking green eyes he had seen had him close to blushing. Why was it that he always came across the cute ones in places where it was inappropriate to flirt?

For a time, the only thing Nick could hear was the gentle scratching of his pencil on paper and the harsh clacking of keys on a laptop. Nick took a sip of the water he had and resisted the urge to clear his throat. He was dying to talk to this mysterious guy who had decided to sit across from him.

Half an hour went by agonizingly slow. Nick had finished the basic sketch of the two guys he was working on and was starting to put in facial features, when he saw his opportunity to strike. Mysterious Typer stood up and walked over to the bookshelves nearby to look for something or another. Nick crept around the table to see just what was so good about whatever had been going on.

The first words he saw made his jaw drop.  _Tommy moaned into Tibbs' mouth, the smell of both of their desperation in the air as he eagerly returned Tibbs' kiss, lips crashing together like they only had seconds left to live. For all they knew, that was the case_. He scrolled up to the top of the page to find that this was a writing document, at least five pages long, and as he read more and more of it, it became clearer and clearer that this was hardcore gay porn. Not only that, but it was hardcore gay porn of the  _bad guys made them do it, fuck or die_  variety. And it was  _so_  hot.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Nick cringed. He had spent entirely too long reading what Mysterious Typer had evidently been working on. He just prayed that when he turned around, the blush wouldn't be clear on his cheeks. He straightened up and turned, to find Mysterious Typer looming over him by a good three inches. And he was hot. Nick felt his cheeks darken. "Much as I enjoyed watching you squirm over my writing, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in a low voice so as to not draw attention to himself.

"I...uh...I..." Nick fumbled. He kicked himself internally. "I haven't read a story that good in a while."

"Flattering," Mysterious Typer said flatly. "That's  _private_."

"How private can it be if you're writing it in a public place?" Nick asked.

"That's what the dividers are for," Mysterious Typer growled.

Sensing that the situation was about to escalate, Nick wracked his mind for something to say. "No, man, it's okay. I'm into  _Deep Six_  too."

Mysterious Typer froze. "What?" he asked.

Nick led him over to the other side of the table, and held up his drawing. "See, that's my interpretation of Tibbs, and this is McGregor," Nick said, tapping the two people on the page.

"Are they...making out?" Mysterious Typer asked.

"Uh...yeah. It's...anatomy practice," Nick said.

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Mysterious Typer laughed.

"I haven't heard your excuse for writing  _gay porn_  in a public library," Nick hissed.

Mysterious Typer glanced around. "Okay, I may or may not...be writing fanfiction...to rile my fans up. I hid under like, nine pseuds on AO3, but I write original fiction and then fanfiction of that original fiction."

Nick frowned. If this guy was writing fanfiction of his original work...and it was  _Deep Six_  fanfiction..."Holy crap," Nick breathed.

Mysterious Typer grinned. "Hi, Thom E. Gemcity. Friends who know my legal name call me Tim."

Nick's jaw was on the floor. "Holy crap, holy crap. I...I just showed you gay fanart of your own characters," Nick said with a deep blush.

Tim laughed. "Hey, I'm writing gay porn of those characters, albeit not the same pairing."

"What's your AO3 handle?" Nick asked. "Not so I can spill it, but because your writing is  _really, really_  good and I want to know when that story goes up."

Tim grinned. "Tell you what--I'll tell you if you tell me where you share that fanart of yours, because I really like your style."

Nick thought he couldn't blush harder in his life. He knew Tim looked familiar, but he didn't realize it was because he was a  _published author_. And that author was now complimenting him for work based on the stories this guy wrote?! He may as well have died and went to heaven! "I'm Nick," he said. "Do you want to get a drink some time, or something?"

Tim narrowed his eyes, before smirking. "What, Nick, do you think I'm cute?"

"Hot's a better word," Nick mumbled under his breath, but judging by Tim's laugh, he heard it.

"Okay. Yeah. I'll give you my number, and my AO3 pseud, and we can get drinks whenever I finish this story," Tim said agreeably. "It's been entirely too long since I've been on a date."

Nick found that hard to believe, but Tim scrawled his number and a username on a piece of scrap paper on Nick's spot and passed it to him. "Oh, and for future reference--don't read someone else's computer while they're away from it. The consequences have the potential to be disastrous. And if I didn't find you cute, I would have knocked your lights out."

"Got it," Nick choked out.

Tim smiled, collected his laptop, and walked out of the library. Nick glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand, and blushed one final time as he wondered if Tim was as good in bed as he wrote about with his characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
>  
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> If you wish for me to not respond for whatever reason, simply sign the comment with "Whisper" and I'll leave the comment be.


End file.
